El Dragón en la  Luna
by Aome.Samael
Summary: Todo cambia por que así debe ser, el tiempo pasa y las personas al crecer deben madurar, eso nos ayuda a aceptar sentimientos que antes no nos atreviamos a revelar.
1. La leyenda del conejo en la Luna

_**La leyenda cambio, ya no es el Conejo en la Luna sino:**_

_**" El Dragón en la Luna"**_

_No eran más que dos jovenes, las diferencias quizas eran que él era mayor y que tenía una posición económica privilegiada y ella ser un año menor a él y vivir comódamente no ser precisamente ni rica ni pobre, se podría decir que era clase media por que con la revista de su padre y el trabajo de ella tenía una vida agradable a la otra diferencia seria que tenían color de ojos diferente, Por que de ahí en fuera los dos eran iguales: unos excepcionales magos, muy buenos en lo que se desempeñaban cada uno, sangre pura, hijos únicos y rubios, si me refiero a..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La leyenda cambio, ya no es el Conejo en la Luna sino:<strong>_

_**" El Dragón en la Luna"**_

_**************o-o-o-o-o**************_

_Todo cambia por que así debe ser, el tiempo pasa y las personas al crecer deben madurar, eso nos ayuda a aceptar sentimientos que antes no nos atreviamos a revelar, lean esta pequeña historia que nos narra como personas antes enemigas con el paso del tiempo y con el diario convivir aprenden que para amar no es necesario haber sido siempre del mismo bando, que para amar uno se debe complementar, aún asi sea blanco y negro para formar un rojo lleno de amor._

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**"**__**La Leyenda del Conejo en la Luna**__**"**_

_**,,° **__**0**__** °,,**_

Se encontraba esa joven rubia en su despacho leyendo unos pergaminos de culturas antiguas cuando de repente encontro esta pequeña leyenda que le llamo la atención:

_**La Leyenda del Conejo en la Luna**_

_Quetzalcóatl, el dios grande y bueno, se fue a viajar una vez por el mundo en figura de hombre. Como había caminado todo un día, a la caída de la tarde se sintió fatigado y con hambre. Pero todavía siguió caminando, caminando, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y la luna se asomó a la ventana de los cielos. Entonces se sentó a la orilla del camino, y estaba allí descansando, cuando vio a un conejito que había salido a cenar._

_-¿Qué estás comiendo?, - le preguntó._

_-Estoy comiendo zacate. ¿Quieres un poco?_

_-Gracias, pero yo no como zacate._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_

_-Morirme tal vez de hambre y de sed._

_El conejito se acercó a Quetzalcóatl y le dijo;_

_-Mira, yo no soy más que un conejito, pero si tienes hambre, cómeme, estoy aquí._

_Entonces el dios acarició al conejito y le dijo:_

_-Tú no serás más que un conejito, pero todo el mundo, para siempre, se ha de acordar de ti._

_Y lo levantó alto, muy alto, hasta la luna, donde quedó estampada la figura del conejo. Después el dios lo bajó a la tierra y le dijo:_

_-Ahí tienes tu retrato en luz, para todos los hombres y para todos los tiempos._

_Leyenda maya_

-Vaya que hermosa historia- le dijo Luna a su compañero de trabajo

-¿A qué historia te refieres Luna?- pregunto el muchacho intrigado, pensando que era algún pequeño relato fantasioso como los que le gustaba leer a su compañera en sus ratos libres.

-A esta- le dijo señalando un manuscrito con unos dibujos muy elaborados reseñando la historia- que encontre entre unos pergaminos de las antiguas culturas de América, creo que es de los mayas. He leído algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre esa cultura.

-Si Luna, creo que ya la he leído o alguna vez mi abuelo me la contó- dijo el muchacho tratando de cortar la platica, por que sabía que despues se haria una gran discusión.

-Recuerdas que el estuvo haciendo mucha investigación por toda América.

-Si, si lo recuerdo,-dijo ella regresando a su escritorio- ya te entendí Rolf, ya voy a seguir con mi trabajo, no te preocupes.

Y dejo el pergamino en su bolsa y continuo con sus labores, no faltaba mucho para que terminaran con su horario.

Al salir de su pequeña oficina y dirigirse al elevador se encontró con una vieja amiga, que de inmediato le hizo señas y corrio a abrazarla, una acción que después de la guerra era muy común en su amiga.

Se vestia como hippie, sin ser tan estrafalaria como la profesora Trelawney. Todavia le gustaban los colores llamativos, en especial el verde limón, el rojo, el naranja y el amarillo, aunque ya tenía un estilo un poco mas definido, generalmente se vestia con esos colores y con ropa muy holgada, que la hacian ver mucho mas menuda de lo que ya era. Cosa que agradecían sus amistades, ya que les facilitaba el encontrarla.

-Vaya Lunita, agradezco que aún te gusten esos colores, por que en verdad me facilito encontrarte entre estas oscuras oficinas- ya que se encontraban en el último piso del ministerio que era donde se encontraba la pequeña oficina que ahora ocupaba esa menuda joven.- le dijo su amiga de ondulados cabellos castaños.

-Hermy, que gusto verte- le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-igualmente- y la tomo del brazo- pero que haces tan tarde, todavía aquí.

-Ah es que despues de la comida estaba leyendo un pergamino que encontré en mi escritorio, que ya ni me acordaba que tenía y me dispuse a leerlo, lo cual me alegro el resto del día- empezó a hablar con su melodiosa voz tan calmada y parsimoniosamente como siempre, parecía que ella no cambiaba- pero desgraciadamente me atraso un poco de mis labores hasta que alguien me hizo reaccionar- dijo volteando la mirada hacia un joven que pasaba a un lado de ellas, el cuál se limito a sonreir y decirles mientras caminaba.

-Lovegood, Lovegood, sino te hubiera preguntado nada, seguirias pegada a ese manuscrito y tal vez en la mañana te hubiera encontrado aún dilucidando tus extrañas teorías sobre ese relato.- y soltó una ligera carcajada provocando que al mismo tiempo lo hiciera Hermione.

-Hasta luego señoritas, que descansen y - se detuvo y se giro para ver a Hermione a los ojos- Srita. Granger gusto en verla y por favor distraiga a su amiga para que mañana terminemos un poco mas temprano, que tengo cosas que hacer después del trabajo.- se volteo y les hizo un ademán diciendoles adios con la mano.

A lo que Hermione se apresuro a preguntar, aunque no era dificil averiguar o pensar en que se pudo distraer su amiga, ya que casi cualquier cosa la hacia caer en su mundo fuera de la realidad.

-Y de qué se trataba ese pergamino Luna, por que para que Scamander se ponga así- le dijo con una gran sonrisa recordando a ese muchacho de cabello castaño claro y de ojos azul zafiro.

-Nada importante, solo un relato sobre la Luna y un Conejo, que me parecio muy bonito.- y mientras seguían caminando comenzó a buscar en su bolsa el pergamino para enseñarselo.

E inmediatamente Hermy cambio su postura a la que tomaba en Howarts cuando alguien mencionaba algo, la de tipica sabelotodo y comenzo con su palabrería.

- No te referiras a una antigua Leyenda maya que se llama "El Conejo en la Luna", que cuenta sobre Quetzalcóatl, el dios grande y bueno, un dios que bajo a la tierra en forma humana y ...

Entonces Luna jalo a su amiga que se había quedado parada en medio del oscuro pasillo con el brazo izquierdo sobre su vientre y el otro brazo recargado sobre este y con la mano del brazo derecho en la sien, como si estuviera recordando o pensando, puso un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga interrumpiendola y mostrandole el papel le dijo:

-Hermy, creo que es mas hermoso si lo observas mientras lo lees, no si lo recitas como un texto de memoria que te ha pedido un profesor.

Y su compañera se sonrojo, sabía que tenía razón, pero es que esa maldita necesidad de hablar cuando sabía a lo que la gente se refería.

-Lo siento Lunita, no pude evitarlo, ya sabes yo y mi maldita manía.

-Si te entiendo, pero esto empezó por mi maldita manía de perderme cuando algo me llama la atención.

Y las dos soltaron una sonora carcajada, al ir saliendo ya del se dirigieron a cenar, ya que se les había hecho muy tarde. y después de salir del pequeño restaurante muggle al que fueron se despidieron y cada una se fue a su respectiva casa a descansar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>__Todos__los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K.R. y los que no les suenen son de mi invención._

_Gracias por leer, es mi primer Draluna, así que espero les agrade tal vez esten un poco Ooc, pero creo que esto nos motiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Si dejan algún review, estaría muy agradecida, sino también por que se tomaron el tiempo de entrar a leer mi historia. **Gracias...**_


	2. Prejucios: El miedo de ser juzgado

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**"Prejuicios: El miedo de ser juzgado"**_

_**,,° **__**0**__** °,,**_

* * *

><p>Otro día de trabajomás, pensaba aquel muchacho de finas facciones y pálida piel<p>

-Otro día de trabajo más,- pensaba aquel muchacho de pálida piel y rubios cabellos-

-Demonios Nott, que voy a hacer ya se me va a cumplir el plazo y aún no me decido, tengo que entregar ese proyecto y aún no se a quien elegir. estoy entre la espada y la pared.

-Haber, haber primero dime que te tiene tan agobiado que no sé ni de que me estas hablando, tu estas en tu mundo y yo en el mío, recuerda que yo también tengo proyectos que entregar.- Respondió otro joven de cabello castaño

-¿ Cómo esta eso que no sabes a quién elegir?, ¿De qué proyecto me estas hablando? con eso de que tu querida jefa nos esta cargando la mano,- decía mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se acercaba a una mesita que se encontraba en una esquina de la amplia oficina, donde habían desde una cafetera, una jarra de agua, jugos y algunos refirgerios, a servirse algo para tomar y así despejarse un rato .

Por lo que también él joven que estaba quejandose se levanto de su lugar para imitar a su amigo y aprovechar que su jefa había salido a una junta urgente,

-Si pero por lo menos se apiado de nosotros, bueno aunque siendo sinceros creo que mas bien lo hizo por comodidad y conveniencia suya por ese maldito vicio del trabajo- respondía el pálido muchacho.

Ya que esa pequeña cafetería fue precisamente gracias a la directora de esa oficina ya que en verdad tenían mucho trabajo y ni tiempo de salir a tomar algo les daba, por lo que optaron en montar una pequeña cafeteria en su oficina con el consentimiento de sus superiores, ya que ella también sufría la misma presión de ellos y al verlos tan desesperados por no poder salir ni a tomar un café opto por facilitarles esa pequeña facilidad intercediendo ante el consejo quienes lo aprobaron por la eficiencia de esa oficina.

-Bueno sí, tienes razón pero ya regresando de que me hablabas.

-Así, es que te acuerdas del proyecto de las criaturas mágicas, donde quieren a un ambientalista o algo así, pues resulta que ya estan contratados pero el problema es que no se a quien elegir, ok, estoy entre la espada y la pared.

-Y a quién tienes, digo haber si te puedo ayudar

-Es que son un hombre y una mujer, bueno él tiene muy buenas referencias por que su familia ha sido de ambientalistas y naturalistas, estan muy relacionados en el tema, pero él ha obtenido su conocimiento mas que nada por legado, y ella se ha ganado l lugar que tiene por sus propios méritos e investigaciones, la verdad no se que pesa más el apellido o el reconocimiento por parte de los demás investigadores.

-No pues la verdad si estas en una disyuntiva, mira pues ya no te rompas la cabeza y ¿de quién estamos hablando? igual y si te puedo ayudar

-mmm pues del nieto de Newton Scamander

-Ahí esta, no te la compliques las investigaciones de su abuelo sonde mucho peso, eligelo a él, con eso es mas que suficiente, digo que mas puede pesar que su apellido.

-Si verdad, tienes razón.

-Pero como es que ya los contrataron, si no sabes a quien elegir.

-a que es que hay dos proyectos creo o se van a apoyar, no lo sé son otros rollos que traen los directores, pero el caso es que quieren apoyar más la investigación.

-Oye y por cierto donde demonios anda Blaise, no lo he visto desde mm no sé , hace dos días, no me dijo nada.

-Hay tú y tu amorcito, claro que nos dijo a donde iba, anda en otro ministerio arreglando no se que asuntos a los que tu jefa no pudo ir y le asigno esas tareas. Pero con eso que estas tan estresadoni cuenta te das.

-Es que realmente nunca pense sentirme así,- decía mientras se rascaba freneticamente la cabeza como queriendose arrancar su hermosa cabellera.

-Quién lo hubiera dicho, el gran Draco Malfoy sufriendo por amor, jajaja, por el amor de uno de sus mejores amigos, jaja quien lo hubiera imaginado que Draco iba a terminar llorando por Zabini. jajaja-se burlaba su compañero mientras le daba una pequeñas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo- no te preocupes ya mañana llega.

-Ya Theo deja de burlarte, y no me refiero a eso, y no lo digas ni de chiste, que no sabes que mi gran amor eres tú- le seguía el juego acercandose sigilosamente a él, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro, el castaño iba poniendo una cara de susto y el rubio una cara de burla que no podía con ella.

Desde la puerta una joven alta y esbelta enfundada en un traje sastre color gris los observaba fijamente y con un tono amenazante les gritó:

-Hey ustedes dos ya dejense de arrumacos y ponganse a trabajar, que no les puse la cafetería para que estuvieran disfrutando su romance en mi ausencia. pero no pudo aguantar mas al ver la cara de espanto que tenían los dos jovenes uno colorado como el jitomate y el otro verde de coraje.- jajaja quien los viera, los apuestos y galanes conquistadores de Slytherin, declarandose su amor en el trabajo. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hacían en sus habitaciones, jajaja por cierto Draco, si Blaise se entera se va a molestar jajajaa.

-Tú también, que no me gustan los hombres con un demonio, y por qué dices que Blaise se va a enojar.

-Pues por que le estas poniendo el cuerno con Theo, jajaja- decía doblandose de la risa la castaña que hasta hacia un momento mostraba una actitud muy seria cuando los observaba desde la puerta, como sus años en el colegio cuando regañaba a sus amigos.

-Bueno ya basta de burlas, que tengo mucho que hacer, como para estar de su payaso.- espetó el rubio muy molesto y ahora el era el verde de coraje

-Vaya, vaya ahora si pareces una serpiente, - le dijo Theo- estas verde hermano, ya relajate, sabes que es broma, pero es que nosotros no tenemos la culpa que ustedes parezcan novios, si van a todos lados juntos ya estan como los amigos de tu jefa,- decía volteando a ver a esa joven castaña que estaba a su lado.

-Si, draco, theo tiene razón y tu que te burlabas de Harry y Ron y mira estas peor con Zabini, pero tienes razón dejemonos de juegos y pongamonos a trabajar que hoy no me quiero ir tarde- le ordeno su jefa tratando de calmar la situación que ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-A Draco y por favor acompañame a mi oficina, tengo que hablar contigo. Y traes tus avances por favor.

-Ahora te alcanzo, deja voy por ellos.

-Y ya relajate, era una broma, además tu eras el que estaba muy cariñosito con Nott, no te enojes pero siempre es lo mismo, ya no se deberían de llevar tan pesado. ¿No crees?

-Ok, ok, pero es que le quería dar una lección y en eso llegas tú y te empiezas a burlar.

-Pero que lección le ibas a dar, acaso el como besar a un hombre, jaja

-Herms, en que quedamos, ya no llevarnos tan pesado.

-Hay ya, ya pero es que si lo hubieras visto desde mi perspectiva, bueno agradece que fui yo quien entró, y te toco que solo me riera, pero si hubiera sido alguien más, te imaginas como les hubiera ido.

-Si tienes razón, creo que tendremos que evitar llevarnos así.

-Bueno a lo que nos trae, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo con ese jueguito suyo. ¿Cómo vas con lo que te encomendaron? porque en la junta me preguntaron que si ya sabes a quien vas a llevar a la presentación de se anteproyecto.

-Mmmm, pues mal la verdad aún no sé, pero ya mañana debo tener al elegido. Ya investigue el curriculum de cada uno y espero no equivocarme y además Theo ya me dio su consejo entonces creo voy a hacer una buena elección.

-Si creo que ya entiendo, pero bueno creo que esta vez no puedo intervenir yo, por más mi amiga que sea esa no es mi decisión, que más quisiera apoyarla, pero talvez los del consejo por eso te eligieron a ti para que esto fuera mas imparcial, creo que lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos saben por que los contrato el ministerio, así que eso es lo único que me reconforta, que si no queda en este proyecto, le van a ofrecer otra cosa. Por eso esta aquí. ¿ No crees?- Conversaba la directora de la oficina de regulación mágica con uno de sus colaboradores, mientras revisaba unos documentos.

-Si, ya hice mi elección, y tienes razón, tu no puedes intervenir. Pero creeme que va a ser lo mejor y los del consejo van a estar muy entusiasmados y no los voy a defraudar. Digo, sabes a que me refiero ¿ no?

-Si claro, bueno creo que ya es todo, ya puedes retirarte, y sabes que ya vamonos, termine muy estresada por esa reunión. Dile a Theo que ya deje lo que esta haciendo y ya mañana continuamos.- Decía Hermione a su compañero mientras recogía los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio para poder retirarse e irse a descansar.

-Ok, yo le digo, quieres que te esperemos, por que ya es muy tarde y para que no salgas sola del ministerio.- Le decia cortesmente ese joven a su compañera.

-No, gracias, voy a pasar a otro departamento a buscar a alguien, gracias por preocuparte, pero necesito hacer algunas cosas. Que descansen, y nos vemos mañana.

-Hey Theo que agarres tus cosas y te largues, que Hermy y yo vamos a terminar lo que tú no me dejaste hacer,- le gritaba el rubio desde la puerta de la oficina a su amigo.

-No si quieren yo los acompaño, con ella si me dejo, verdad Hermy, que contigo si me dejo- gritaba el otro que se iba acercando a la oficina donde estaban los otros dos, - ahí voy esperenme, no se me adelanten, Herms, esperate no seas mala, y tú draco no seas aprovechado primero yo y ahora ella, pues que ya bateas para ambos lados o que.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse roja y mientras ellos seguían con sus inteligentisimas frases buscaba algo en un cajón y cuando Nott llego a la puerta, y Draco se volteó ella les dirigió una pícara sonrisa que paso a una furiosa mirada cargada de ira mientras apretaba algo en su mano, y seguido a eso le empezó a lanzar lo que traía en la mano una pequeñas bolas de plastico

-ustedes par de idiotas, se salen inmediatamente de aquí, y se me dejan de babosadas, que es eso de que vamos a terminar no se que demonios Malfoy, y tú Nott como que conmigo si te dejas- les gritoneaba la leona mientras les seguía lanzando objetos.- y se me van olvidando de sus cosas ok, que no estoy de humor para sus bromitas y ya vayanse a descansar nos vemos mañana.

-Jaja, bromitas, si tu empezaste jajaja- decían los dos muchachos al unisono mientras recojian sus portafolios y salían corriendo de la oficina doblandose de la risa, se detuvieron en la puerta y le gritaron con una voz sexy y cuando ella se compuso y se voltéo hacia la puerta ellos dirigiendole una pícara sonrisa le mandaron un beso tronado.

-Hasta mañana, "jefa" que lo disfrute, aunque sea de lejiitos ya que no se deja darselo, jajjajaj

-Tontos, que ya se vayan, o no respondo con lo que les pueda pasar mañana.

-Si, si ya entendimos, nos vemos. Te cuidas Hermy, - dijeron los dos ya mas serios y se dieron la vuelta despidiendose con la mano.

- Ni modo, de seguro escogió a Scamander, si le pidió consejo le ha de haber dicho que pesaba mas el apellido que sus méritos, ni modo, pero bueno de todas formas voy a hablar con ella, solo espero que cuando se enteré no se vaya a sentir mal, por que no se le dio esa oprtunidad, aunque no creo ya que ella es muy noble.

Entonces tomó su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió al elevador y bajo al último piso del ministerio que era donde se encontraba la pequeña oficina donde se encontraba su amiga.

Al ir saliendo del elevador pudo ver un punto colorido al final de pasillo, que pudo reconocer como a su amiga y de inmediato le hizo señas y corrio a abrazarla, una acción que después de la guerra era muy común en ella, prometió que ya no se guardaría tanto sus sentimientos y emociones.

-Hay Luna, tú y tus discretos gustos para vestir, -pensaba mientras llegaba a donde estaba su amiga.

-Luna, oye amiga tú no cambias verdad?- le decía, pero al parecer su amiga estaba demasiado ensimismada o de plano no la escuchaba, ya estando mas cerca de ella corrio y la abrazo emotivamente.

-Vaya Lunita, agradezco que aún te gusten esos colores, por que en verdad me facilito encontrarte entre estas oscuras oficinas- ya que se encontraban en el último piso del ministerio que era donde se encontraba la pequeña oficina que ahora ocupaba esa menuda joven.- le dijo su amiga de ondulados cabellos castaños.

-Hermy, que gusto verte- le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-igualmente- y la tomo del brazo- pero que haces tan tarde, todavía aquí.

-Ah es que despues de la comida estaba leyendo un pergamino que encontré en mi escritorio, que ya ni me acordaba que tenía y me dispuse a leerlo, lo cual me alegro el resto del día- empezó a hablar con su melodiosa voz tan calmada y parsimoniosamente como siempre, parecía que ella no cambiaba- pero desgraciadamente me atraso un poco de mis labores hasta que alguien me hizo reaccionar- dijo volteando la mirada hacia un joven que pasaba a un lado de ellas, el cuál se limito a sonreir y decirles mientras caminaba.

Empezaron una pequeña conversación con el muchacho mientras caminaban y siguieron charlando hasta llegar al elevador y al salir del ministerio se dirigieron a cenar, ya que a ambas se les había hecho muy tarde. Y después de salir del pequeño restaurante muggle al que fueron se despidieron y cada una se fue a su respectiva casa a descansar.

Hermione ya estando en su departamento agradeció la plática de su amiga ya que eso la distrajo de lo que traía en la mente y así no le dijo nada de los proyectos que se llevaban a cabo en su oficina y que involucraban su contratación y la de su compañero.

Se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a ponerse la pijama pensando en lo que sucedería después, y como reaccionaria si amiga.

Por otro lado Luna en su departamento, ya se había cambiado y estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro titulado "Unicornios y otras Criaturas Míticas" que a pesar del titulo hablaba sobre criaturas miticas y su relación con temas cotidianos donde se aplicaban frases en las que se involucraban a esas criaturas, bueno estaba intentando leer ya que realmente estaba pensando en un muchacho que últimamente no la dejaba dormir. Alguien que nunca penso le fuera a quitar el sueño de esa manera, alguien a quien vio de lejos al llegar al ministerio. Realmente desde que lo conoció en el colegio le había gustado, pero simplemente ignoro ese sentimiento, ocupandolo simplemente con la amistad.

-Sabes, solo espero que con la decisión que tome no vayan a pensar que aún tengo esas ideas del pasado en mi cabeza, aunque creo que alguien ya se dio cuenta y si pensó eso.

-Mmm, creo que por lo que dices te decidiste por Scamander y no por Lovegood ¿cierto?

-Si, solo espero que sea una buena idea, es que la verdad aún tengo mis dudas.

-Mira pues ya que pase lo que tenga que pasar, los dos son buenos no, sino no los hubieran contratado ademas tengo entendido que los dos estan destinados a un proyecto así que Lovegood sin trabajo no se va a quedar, eso esta claro. Ademas a estas alturas quien en el ministerio va a pensar que aún tienes tus prejuicios de sangre y complejo de superioridad, digo despúes de ver como nos llevamos con Granger, digo después de estos dos años de convivencia al menos yo ya la puedo considerar mi amiga, no se tú, digo quien en la vida se hubiera imaginado que los alumnos de la brigada inquisitorial de Umbridge se iban a llevar tan bien con alguien del trío dorado y sobretodo tú, Draco, por merlin, ya no juegues y vamonos que ya tengo mucha hambre.

-Cierto, tienes razón, hey Theo, y por que no nos acompañas a cenar,

-Sabes creo que es buena idea, mis padres estan fuera de la ciudad y la verdad no me gustaria cenar solo.

Se dirigieron a las chimeneas y por la red flu y llegaron a la mansión Malfoy donde los recibió la madre de Draco.

-Cariño por qué llegas tan tarde, te he estado esperando desde la hora de la merienda, pero veo que llegas justo a tiempo para cenar- dijo la rubia mujer al recibir a su único hijo mientras este salia de la chimenea.

- Lo siento madre, perdón por no avisar, pero es que se me paso el tiempo volando y se me hizo un poco tarde,- le respondía a su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- ah por cierto viene Theo conmigo, nos va a acompañar a cenar, no hay problema ¿verdad?- dijo al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su amigo que iba saliendo de las llamas verdes de la chimenea y mientras su madre se dirigia a uno de los elfos domesticos pidiendole que sirvieran la cena el le hablo y riendose le dijo-

-Oye Theo dice mi madre que hoy no prepararon cena, ni modo que te regreses a tu mansión, jajaja, pero que le va a pedir a los elfos que te preparen algo para llevar.

-Hola querido, como has estado, es un gusto que nos acompañes a cenar- y se acercó a saludar al amigo de su hijo

-Buenas noches señora Malfoy, espero que no ser una molestia, pero draco me dijo que...

-Si lo escuche hijo,- le respondia al joven castaño mientras caminaba hacia el comedor- Draco no seas grosero con los invitados, ya se que son amigos desde la infancia pero sabes que no me gusta que se lleven tan pesado. -y con una ademan les indico que se sentaran a cenar.

En lo que llegaban a tomar su lugar en la amplia mesa, el anfitrion le susurraba a su amigo.

-Oye Theo que no dejamos a Hermione en la oficina- y solot una leve risita para que su madre no lo escuchara, pero para su fortuna ella si lo escucho y solo se sonrió por lo bajo, pero como iba por delante los dos muchachos no pudieron observar ese gesto de la dueña de la casa.

-Ni por que es tu madre la respetas, pero tienes razón es lo que nos acaba de decir granger hace un momento jaja - le respondio a su amigo mientras le daba un codazo y tambien se reía por el comentario.

Ella se sentó en el lugar principal y les señalo a los dos muchachos que se sentaran a los lados. Por lo que el hijo de la mujer, hizo un gesto de interrogación y pregunto un poco extrañado al ver que su madre se sentaba en ese sitio.

-¿Madre y mi padre aún no llega? o esta en su despacho.

-No hijo, me mando una nota diciendome que llegaba hoy por la madrugada por que la negociacion se complico mas de lo que pensaban y por lo tanto se demoraría un poco mas en llegar y le recomende que mejor descansará y me respondío diciendome que entonces llega hasta mañana quer , pero por favor ya comiencen a cenar que se nos va a enfriar.

Mientras charlaban y comian transcurrio el tiempo y se hizo un poco más tarde por lo que el invitado al terminar el postre que acompañaban con cafe miró su reloj y al ver la hora se despidio, alegando que ya no era una hora prudente para estar de visita y ademas el día siguiente tenía que madrugar, a lo que los dueños de la casa hicieron lo mismo y solo quedaban en la sala el joven Malfoy y su madre.

-Madre, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, es que tengo un pequeño problema me siento en una encrucijada y pienso que segun la decision que tome puede afectar a que piensen de mi en el trabajo que aún tengo mis prejuicios y complejo de superioridad.

-Mira hijo, si hubieses decidido trabajar con tu padre creo que no tendrías ese tipo de problemas, ¿no crees?, pero ya sabes que te apoyamos- le decía mientras se acercaba a la chimenea - hijo pero por que dices eso

Entonces él se levanto del sillon y se acerco a ella,

-Mira madre es que tengo que elegir a una persona y la verdad esta dificil por que los dos son muy buenos en su trabajo pero esta entre alguien cuyo apellido es es peso, puesto que es una familia reconocida de una buena posición y la otra pesona no tiene esa ayuda sino que ella se ha ganado lo que tiene por el desempeño y la dedicación que ha tenido en su trabajo.

-Hijo, creo qeu la decisión que tomes será la correcta,- le respondió y lo beso en la frente- sabes hijo, creo que ya es muy tarde estas cansado, y recuerda que mañana tienes que trabajar así que deja ya eso por la paz, y toma en cuenta que lo que hagas estará bien, por eso estas donde estas, no por tus influencias y nombre sí, recuerda eso, todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora es por ti. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que has logrado, por eso también agradezco que hayas decidido tomar otro camino y no trabajar con tu padre.- dicho esto se despidió de su hijo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Gracias madre, por esto y por el apoyo que siempre me has dado.- dicho esto salió detrás de su madre dirigiendose a su habitación, al llegar ahí se desvistió y se fua al baño a tomar una ducha y después se puso una comoda pijama negra, y se fue a recostar en su amplia cama, pensando en las palabras que le acababa de decir su madre.

Sin saber por que termino soñando con una adolescente rubia vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla con pechera de color rojo y una blusa azul cielo que traía unos lentes medios raros y una revista al revés y que le decía no se que cosa sobre los torposoplos que volaban alrededor de sus orejas. Sin querer dijo el nombre de esa chica y al hacerlo estaba sonriendo, eso lo pudo observar su madre que entró a su habitación a hablar con él, pero al ver que estaba placidamente dormido, solo lo arropo y le beso la frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>__Todos__los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K.R. y los que no les suenen son de mi invención._

**Holaa!** _Pues si así son las madres aunque los hijos sean unos treintones van a sus habitaciones a ver como estan sus retoños._

_ Espero les haya gustado y cuando me vuelvan las ideas me pondre a escribir como hoy y entonces volvere a publicar jajaja. Una disculpa si hay algunas faltas de ortografía y redacción pero es que como no tengo word, pues no me marca todos los errores y talvez se me paso alguno. Si lo encuentran no duden en hacermelo saber. Y agradecería sues reviews , de antemano_

_**Gracias por leer...**_


	3. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling__ yo solo los tomé prestados por un rato y me encargo de jugar un poco con ellos, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente, es para ver hasta donde podemos ampliar nuestra creatividad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

_**°*°;,,;°*°" Sentimientos Encontrados"°*°;,,,;°*°**_

_**,,° 0 °,,**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El corazón es muy traicionero y no nos deja ver la realidad, tal vez en el fondo le gusta hacernos sufrir antes de poder ser feliz, es como si al poner a latir al corazón al son del amor dejáramos que este nos cerrará los ojos de la razón y que por su gusto empezará a tocar el son del dolor y comenzará a manipularnos y dejarnos un poco aislados del mundo, todo porque estamos bajo el embrujo del "amor".<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano pero simplemente ya no podía dormir, toda la noche se la paso pensando en aquel muchacho al que conoció en Howarts y quién realmente le prestó atención cuando iba en tercer año, bueno ella porque él iba en cuarto año, y eso porque las chicas de su casa no dejaban de hablar de él.<p>

Así que como ya no pudo conciliar el sueño se levantó y se dirigí al baño para ducharse, salió en su bata de baño, amarilla (para variar) y una toalla en su cabello, y así salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar su desayuno: puso a hervir agua para prepararse un té y un poco de café (lo del café era una costumbre muggle que entre otras cosas le había enseñado Hermione) y haciendo eso regreso a su recamara para escoger la ropa que se pondría ese día, así que se puso a pensar en voz alta:

-Que me pondré hoy? parece que hace más frío- dijo mientras volteaba a ver hacia afuera a través de la ventana y después se acerco al pequeño ropero que tenía y abrió la puerta y vio un suéter de franjas con diferentes tonos de rosa, una franjas eran rosa claro y las otras fucsia ( un rosa mucho más llamativo)- mmm, creo que este está bien y sacó una blusa de cuello de tortuga rosa claro que combinaba con el suéter y volvió a ver otro ganchillo y vio una falda de lana no muy larga, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas con un poco de vuelo y de corte A, de color beige- un color poco común para ella, ya que era muy sobrio, pero para no desentonar escogió una botas de gamuza fucsia sin tacón, que hacían juego con el suéter- los puso sobre la cama y contemplarlos sonrió.

-Creo que no está mal, ya voy mejorando- dijo para sí, teniendo en cuenta que por el lugar donde ahora trabajaba tendría que modificar gradualmente su llamativa forma de vestir.

Comenzó a vestirse y al terminar decidió arreglarse un poco el cabello, simplemente lo cepillo, era una costumbre que volvió a retomar a partir de que estando en la Academia era común descubar pequeños trozos de papel que sus compañeros aventaban cuando no tenían nada que hacer y terminaban en su cabeza,

Ya que siendo como era de distraída, aún ahí seguían burlándose de ella, como lo hacían en Howarts, siendo el centro de atención para las bromas pesadas, principalmente las guerrillas de bolitas de papel, las cuales ella no descubría hasta que se duchaba o cuando alguna persona bondadosa le preguntaba que qué traía entre el cabello, si era una nueva moda o que si quería andar a la moda rastafari de los muggles.

Por lo que recordando esos tiempos lo cepillo y tomó un poco de mouse (espuma moldeadora para el cabello, otra costumbre muggle aprendida de Hermy por las revistas y televisión muggle que veía cuando la iba a visitar) y lo untó solo para aplacar esos largos y rubios rizos. En eso consistía su arreglo personal ya que nunca aprendió a maquillarse y como no lo necesitaba con ese cutis de bebe que tenía, pues no veía la necesidad de complicarse tanto la vida. Se miró al espejo y solo dijo:

-Listo, ya terminé- se dio la media vuelta y tomó su varita que descansaba en su mesita de noche y la colocó en el bolsillo derecho de la falda y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina.

Aunque eso era un punto a su favor, ya que la hacía ver aún más chica, por lo que era común que en algunas ocasiones quien no la conocía en el ministerio por su papel en la guerra la confundían con una becaria, que eran las jovencitas que hacían su servicio social en las oficinas del ministerio y no como una empleada más.

Ya en la cocina se dispuso a prepararse su té, una tostadas con mermelada y un huevo con tocino, recordando viejos tiempos con un buen desayuno, como los de Howarts, pero con la diferencia que ahora era preparado por ella misma.

A pesar de hacer todo lentamente, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que aún era muy temprano, por lo que decidió no esperar más e irse a trabajar, y así al llegar temprano poder adelantar su trabajo y salir a la hora especificada en su horario y no tan tarde como últimamente lo estaba haciendo, y solo por quedarse a platicar, así que terminó de limpiar la cocina, preparó un sándwich y el café que se llevaría para almorzar a media mañana y se dispuso a salir, paso al perchero y tomó un abrigo que le combinaba a la perfección con las botas y se lo abotonó, salió y le puso a la puerta el cerrojo normal y un hechizo.

Decidió que se iría caminando ya que como el Ministerio de Magia se encontraba en el centro del Londres muggle, tenía la ventaja que había muchas zonas de departamentos y como tuvo la gran suerte de poder rentar uno que recién habían desocupado en un complejo cercano, ella vivía relativamente cerca de su fuente de trabajo, por lo que en ocasiones podía irse caminando, sin necesidad de utilizar las redes flu o la aparición.

Al llegar a la cabina de teléfono por donde accesaba a la recepción del Ministerio, se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, trató de olvidarlo y marco la contraseña y al ir entrando al Ministerio pudo ver a lo lejos a un joven que se le hizo conocido, o sí, el culpable de que ella no pudiera dormir.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí? no te había visto- le dijo Luna a un atractivo muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro (ya no tan rebelde como antes, porque ahora ya por lo menos intentaba peinarse), que se acercaba a ella después de salir de la red flu.

-Es mi hora habitual de llegada lunita, y como después salgo a misiones por eso no es común que me veas por aquí- respondió el joven al tener a la rubia enfrente.

Ella al tenerlo así de frente y tan cerca simplemente lo abrazó y al sentirse descubierta lo soltó rápidamente y agacho la mirada diciéndole en un susurró

-Lo siento Harry, pero es que te eche de menos,- y se sonrojo más- digo, los eche de menos, porque aparte de Hermy no he visto a nadie más- dijo como queriendo cambiar el tema, ya que se sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes Luna, por lo que sientes, yo también los extraño y me siento igual porque aunque estoy aquí ni así los veo, a Ginny hace como un mes, es más a Ron solo lo veo porque somos del mismo departamento, y a Hermy la vi hace como dos semanas y eso solo porque me dijo rápidamente que te iban a contratar para una nueva área. ¿Lo puedes creer?, eso de ser auror es muy extenuante- acotó el joven de cabello azabache mientras agarraba del brazo a la menuda joven para avanzar de donde se encontraban ya que otros magos comenzaban a llegar.

En ese momento un cabello platinado se asomaba por una de las chimeneas que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Potter y solo alcanzó a ver como llevaba tomada del brazo a una esbelta rubia, a la cual no alcanzo a verle el rostro, pero algo en ella se le hizo familiar.

-¿Quién será?, ¿acaso será cierto que ya dejo a Ginevra? ¿Y qué, ahora le gustan rubias? -se preguntaba pero en voz alta, ese atractivo hombre- Hay Potter, primero orientales de pelo negro y piel a perlada, después pelirrojas y piel blanca y ahora rubias de piel rosada, bueno creo que lo único en común es que tienen el cabello largo -se decía así mismo, - al rato lo vamos a ver también con una morenaza, aunque eso no estaría mal, digo si se consigue una morenaza como la cuñada de Weasley, mmm ¿cómo se llama?, así Angelina, la esposa de George, pues no estaría mal- continuaba hablando y avanzando hasta que dijo eso último en voz alta y se detuvo poniéndose en una pose como si estuviera pensando: con el brazo derecho sobre su vientre y el otro brazo recargado sobre este y con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda golpeándose levemente la sien, mejor dicho como si estuviera imaginándose algo, sin percatarse que tenía a alguien a sus espaldas.

-Y ahora de que estás hablando Malfoy, ayer estabas seduciendo a Theo y ahora piensas en la esposa de George, en serio que ya no tienes vergüenza Draco- la decía una castaña que se acababa de aparecer en la estancia muy cerca de por donde se había detenido su compañero de oficina.

-Creo que ayer Theo acertó al decir que bateabas para los dos lados- y al finalizar soltó una breve sonrisa.

-Granger! ¿Ya vas a empezar?- le respondió el muchacho en tono como de reclamo- no estoy pensando en eso, es que acabó de ver a san Potter con una rubia, y estaba pensando que se tomó muy en serio eso del héroe del mundo mágico, y veo que le está sacando provecho, digo primero Cho Chang, luego Ginevra Weasley y ahora una rubia, después le va a faltar una morocha, no crees?- y terminó su discurso dirigiéndole una mirada pícara y su encantadora sonrisa- ¿o acaso me equivoco?

-¡Los hombres y sus grandiosas ideas¡ bueno que se puede esperar de ustedes- bufó Hermione mientras seguía caminando y jalaba a su compañero tomándolo del brazo, ya que la estancia se comenzaba a llenar de magos que iban llegando para comenzar con sus respectivas labores.

Mientras Draco le explicaba sus teorías a Hermione, el muchacho de pelo negro acompañaba a la rubia hasta su pequeña oficina.

-Bueno Luna, me dio mucho gusto que nos encontráramos cuando íbamos llegando, tal vez fue casualidad, porque tenía muchas ganas de verte antes de irme a otra misión, ya que hoy por la tarde salgo de Londres y no sé cuando regresé,- le confesó a su amiga un poco sonrojado, y ese rubor en sus mejillas se le puso justo cuando le dijo que tenía muchas ganas de verla- es que como decías también los extraño mucho, sabes ni a Ginny he visto, ¿por cierto Luna que ha sido de Neville?- finalizo con esa frase como queriendo cambiar de tema, lo que no sabía es que con eso último había derribado a la muchacha de rosa que estaba frente a él.

_Yo que pensé que si quería verme, ni modo, ni para que me hago ilusiones, él solo me ve como a la Lunática Lovegood, bueno no, él si me ve como a su amiga, como " Lunita" já, bueno con eso tendré que conformarme_- pensaba la muchacha del abrigo rosa que cuando escucho la última frase de su acompañante se le borro la leve sonrisa que se le había formado desde que lo vio cuando iba llegando y permaneció en silencio, cuando este termino de hablar le respondió

-Igualmente Harry, me dio mucho gusto en verte y perdón si te incomodo mi espontaneidad, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no he visto a Neville, solo sé que se está preparando para cubrir la plaza de profesor de Herbología en Howarts, al parecer la profesora Sprout dio muy buenas referencias de él, solo nos enviamos correspondencia cada que podemos. ¿Harry y extrañas mucho a Ginny?- _como siempre tan directa, demonios Luna por qué no te puedes quedar callada, _se reprimía la muchacha por lo que acababa de decir.

-Sí, pero ya me acostumbre un poco a esta situación, y por eso disfrutamos lo poco que nos vemos, – le respondió Harry, como siempre metiendo la pata por lo que decía, ya que no había entendido el verdadero objetivo de la pregunta de Luna- pero los muchachos y ella me entienden, además como también ella viaja mucho por el equipo de quiditch, creo que ya estamos los dos acostumbrados,- al decir esto miró su reloj y puso una cara de asombro al ver la hora que era, ya que no le sirvió mucho llegar temprano, bueno en realidad si, si le fue de gran utilidad llegar temprano al ministerio, ya que pudo ver a esa pequeña rubia, que lo estaba haciendo ver las cosas de diferente manera. – por Merlín, Luna me tengo que ir ya se me hizo un poco tarde,- y la abrazo efusivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero como estaba tan nervioso ese beso se lo dio casi en la comisura de los labios, por lo que Luna inmediatamente se sonrojo y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, pero como el llevaba mucha prisa ni cuenta se dio, la soltó, se dio media vuelta y se siguió despidiendo con un ademan de manos al ir caminando rápidamente al elevador, y se fue, sin saber qué es lo que había provocado, sin darse cuenta siquiera del estado en que había dejado a Lunita.

_Es mi imaginación o que está pasando, malditos hombres, porque son así que no se dan cuenta que solo nos lastiman, -_pensaba Luna quien seguía estática frente a la puerta, ya que aún no podía reaccionar de lo último que había sucedido, hasta que llego su compañero y la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-Lovegood! ¿Tan temprano y ya estas soñando despierta?- le dijo rolf Scamander al verla en ese estado con los ojos de por si grandes, muy abiertos y toda sonrojada pasándose una mano por la mejilla, en el lugar donde Harry la había casi besado.

Se quedo observándola unos minutos, y vio que iba mas arreglada de lo común que iba vestida muy femenina, y al verla al rostro reconoció que aun sin maquillaje era linda y más por que iba peinada, dejó de mirarla y como vio que no reaccionaba la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente, sacándola así de su letargo,

-Luna, ¿te encuentras bien?, -le preguntó

-Eh, a si perdón, es que estaba pensando en algo, y me desconecte

-en algo o en alguien Luna- le dijo suspicazmente el castaño muchacho, mientras abría la puerta y le daba el pase y vio como volvió a salirse esta de la realidad por lo que le dijo- oye Luna sabes hoy me voy a tener que ausentar de aquí ya que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer unas consultas, está bien, por si me vienen a buscar solo diles que regreso después de la comida.

-A sí, Rolf, no hay problema,- le contestó ya volviendo en si al tratar de hilar la conversación, ya que solo se venía a su mente que a lo lejos le decían _o en alguien Luna- _

Si de hecho yo llegue temprano para avanzar y no irme tan noche como esta última semana y puso sus cosas en sobre la mesa y se dispuso a acomodarlas, se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, al mismo tiempo que Rolf, por lo que vio que este revisaba su reloj y le decía

-¿Temprano Luna? Pero si son las 8:10 y yo te vi ahí parada sin intención de entrar a la oficina, con la vista perdida hacia el elevador, a quién estabas esperando, ¿a mí?- y sonrió coquetamente, tratando de distraer a la ojiazul. Y lo logró ya que consiguió que se le dibujara una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, Rolf, es que se me olvido ayer la llave y estaba tratando de recordar donde la había dejado- se excusó tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Por cierto, no sabes a quién vi cuando venía hacia acá, se me hizo muy raro, tú sabes algo

- ¿Qué viste?, porque preguntas que si yo sé algo, no te entiendo de que me estás hablando,- se decía mientras se acomodaba en sus respectivo escritorio.

-Pues de tú amiga Hermione Granger y de Draco Malfoy, que iban platicando muy animadamente y hasta tomados del brazo, ¿acaso están saliendo? ¿qué raro no?

-No, yo no sé nada, al menos a mi no me ha comentado nada, ¡hay Rolf acabamos de llegar aquí y ya estas con el chisme!, en serio que ustedes los hombres están peor que nosotras, después por andar de indiscretos se hacen los chismes.- y provocó que su amigo se pusiera de mil colores por la vergüenza.

-No, yo solo decía, - y agacho la cabeza y mirándola por lo bajo como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura- Entonces ayer no vino a platicar de eso contigo, uy que mala amiga- provocando que Luna le enviara una mirada fulminante.

-Que no te ibas a ir a la biblioteca, -le respondió en tono autoritario, ya que pesar de que tenían el mismo puesto la mayoría se dirigía a Luna como encargada de ese nuevo departamento, tal vez porque era un poco más madura en cuanto al trabajo se refería.

-Si jefa- y haciendo un ademan como el saludo del ejercito: llevándose una mano a la frente y marcando el paso dio la media vuelta, le dijo- ya me voy si me necesita ya sabe donde estoy- y soltó una sonora carcajada al salir de la pequeña oficina con un pequeño portafolios en la mano.

_¡Hombres!- _fue lo último que dijo y se dispuso a trabajar.

En el Departamento de Aurores se encontraban dos amigos conversando, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro, se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre la salida que tendrían ese día por la tarde, preguntando que como era eso de los naviones muggles, bueno el estaba hablando solo por que el muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado, estaba recordando un partido de quiditch donde una muchacha llevaba como sombrero una cabeza de león, en el que se confundía su rubio y ondulado cabello con la melena del sombrero.

-¿Harry, que son los naviones, acaso son como los galeones, con eso vamos a pagar el transporte o qué?, Harry- le volvió a gritar y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-He así el transporte,- y a pesar de que se había perdido en el pasado, si lo estaba escuchando, como no escuchar a Ron, si ya lo conocía- No Ron, no se dice navion, es "a-v-i-ó-n o ó aeroplano, y es un medio de transporte, no es dinero y vamos a pagar con libras, mira ya sabes que de todo lo muggle me encargo yo, pero sabes cómo no puedes regresar a tomar clases sobre costumbres muggles, te voy a comprar unos libros,- y volteo a mirar a su amigo que se le quedó viendo con cara de what? – no, pensándolo bien, mejor te compro una revistas, creo que así entenderás mejor.

Se pecoso amigo cambio de cara y sonrió pícaramente

-Si Harry, revistas, ¿cómo las que tenía tu primo Dudley y que escondía en tu recamara para que no lo regañaran?

-No Ron, de esas no, pero pensándolo bien, creo que no estaría mal comprar algunas de esas ya que van a ser muchas horas de vuelo, solo le pondremos unos hechizos desilusionadores para que parezcan de finanzas- y al hablarle de ese mono desconocido y con los ojos brillosos a su amigo, provocó que Ron se acercara y le tocará la frente

-Harry, te sientes bien, porque en tu sano juicio no lo dirías, tal vez lo pienses pero no la dirías, no quieres descansar, de seguro nos permiten viajar hasta mañana.

-No Ron, salimos hoy, y si es porque estoy cansado, pero con el tiempo que pasemos en el "avión" dormiré y descansare un buen rato- y recalco la palabra avión, para que su amigo lo entendiera, por que con eso de que era un cabezota.

-Sii, y vamos a descansar mas por las revistas, ¿verdad?- y codeo a su amigo en las costillas demostrando su complicidad.

Y al decir esto último ambos se dispusieron a ordenar lo que se iban a necesitar para su misión en un maletín negro, cada uno con su peculiar manera de ordenar cosas, tomen en cuenta que son hombres.

Mientras tanto en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica, Draco Malfoy se encontraba acomodando dos folders con unos documentos, por que como ya había decidido quién iba a trabajar en su proyecto, esa misma mañana iba a hablar con él para que se fuera poniendo al tanto de lo que iba a necesitar saber para exponer en la presentación con la junta directiva del Ministerio, en lo que estaba haciendo eso en su cabeza revoloteaba la imagen de la joven de cabellera rubia que iba del brazo de Potter, tenía la duda de saber quién era, y no se iba a quedar con la incógnita porque quería saber si el rumor de que Harry y Ginny habían terminado era cierto, para así poder molestar los amigos de su jefa.

Terminó de arreglar las carpetas las metió en su fino portafolio (la clase y la arrogancia no la puede dejar de lado) y se dirigió a la salida, cuando escucho que le dijeron sus compañeros de trabajo,

-Por fin Draco- preguntó Theodore sin levantarse de su lugar

-¿Ya vas a hablar con el Malfoy?, -también preguntó Hermione acercándose a él, con la esperanza que le dijera que iba a hablar con ella,

-Si, por fin tomé mi decisión y solo espero no equivocarme. Deséenme suerte y más tarde regresó espero que no sea muy cabeza dura y entienda lo que le voy a explicar.- Y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose al elevador, cuando lo abordo tomo la correa para sujetarse y dijo, - departamento de nueva creación aún sin asignación, por favor- y el elevador respondió

-entendido, al último piso será, y comenzó a moverse rápidamente a través de todo el ministerio hasta llegar a su destino.

Draco salió y comenzó a avanzar por el solitario y oscuro pasillo, que a pesar de ser de día tenía muy poca iluminación ya que no había ni ventanas hechizadas, eran solo unas cuantas lucecillas las que aportaban luz a ese largo corredor.

Luna estaba en su escritorio escribiendo unas notas en un pergamino, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café y un poco escurrió por su barbilla y lo limpio con su mano, pero como aún estaba un poco distraída al volver a colocar la taza en el escritorio no se fijo y la puso muy cerca de la orilla por lo que cuando la soltó se cayó y se le derramó el contenido sobre la ropa, por lo que se levantó rápidamente para ir al sanitario y arreglar con un hechizo domestico ese desastre que había hecho en su ropa, estaba tan entretenida con lo que había provocado por su distracción que no escucho que tocaban la puerta, y ella siguió caminando.

_-Qué demonios, porque no abren, que me equivoqué de, piso o que- _refunfuñaba un muchacho que estaba frente a una perta que no tenía nombre ni nada-_pero si le dije al elfo elevadorista a donde quería ir, se supone que ellos conocen todas las oficinas del ministerio, pero si me enteró que me quiso jugar una broma, ya verá lo que es meterse con un alguien como yo- _seguía parloteando_ – no me importa, si no me abren yo voy a entrar._

Y al abrir la puerta pudo observar a una bruja con botas y suéter rosas, con falda y una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, que se le hizo conocida.

_Y yo que pensé que Umbridge ya no trabajaba en el Ministerio, pero a quién me recuerda esta bruja, ¿acaso será la secretaria de Scamander? _-Y se quedó ahí parado esperando, pero como vio que se tardaba mucho en salir del servicio, tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá que estaba a mano derecha de la puerta, mientras trataba de recordar a quien se parecía esa bruja. _– A ya sé quién es:__** " la nueva conquista de Potter"**__,-_dijo chasqueando los dedos y con la cabeza baja ya que estaba en la posición del pensador antes de gritar lo último, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Ella salió del sanitario y vio a un mago con un elegante portafolio negro sentado en el pequeño recibidor, escucho que dijo algo como "_**"la nueva conquista de Potter"**__,-_

_Ya sabía yo que solo amigos podíamos ser, pero que tonta, acaso estará engañando a Ginny y por eso ya no se ven tanto-_ pensó rápidamente en cuanto escuchó lo que el rubio mago dijo y se apresuro a atenderlo.

-Buenos días se le ofrece algo, en que lo puedo ayudar

_Espero que no haya escuchado lo que dije, ni cuenta me di cuando salió del tocador de damas, estas mujeres por eso nos sacan tremendos sustos- _y no prestó atención en la voz de la bruja que le hablaba, ni siquiera la había mirado.

-Muy buenos días señorita buscó al señor Rolf Scamander, necesito hablar con él.-Le respondió cortésmente, como alguien de su clase lo sabía hacer, y dicho esto se levantó del pequeño sofá e hizo una reverencia saludando a la persona que le habló.

La bruja que acababa de salir del servicio se acercó e imito el saludo del mago y al levantarse ambos de la reverencia, se miraron por un segundo a la cara y ambos hicieron un gesto de incredulidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí está el otro capítulo, Ok, ok se que me tardé pero es que no aterrizaba bien las ideas pero al sentarme a escribir lo que tenía me salí la inspiración y aquí quedo así que espero les guste. Que pasará, en el siguiente, quieren saber que pasará, acepto a ustedes que se les ocurre, yo ya tengo unas ideas rondando por mi cabeza, se aceptan sugerencias. Espero que con el inicio del cap. se hayan dado cuenta. Jajaja<strong>_

_**Bueno las dejo hasta la próxima, y ya saben si me dejan algún review sería muy feliz. Sino ya saben les agradezco el que pasen a leer.**_


	4. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K.R. y los que no les suenen son de mi invención.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_

_**"Sorpresa"**_

_**,,° 0 °,,**_

_**La vida nos da experiencias que nos ayudan a tomar decisiones por más difíciles que estás sean, la experiencia nos la dan los errores que cometemos, precisamente para enseñarnos a pensar antes de actuar y para no dejarnos llevar por un momento de ansiedad o por presión social. **_

_**,,° 0 °,,**_

* * *

><p>-Lunati…- dijo casi en un susurro el joven mago que esperaba en la pequeña estancia.<p>

-Malfoy – respondió igual de sorprendida la rubia

-Lovegood, ¿eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, ¿quién pensabas que era?, acaso la secretaría de Rolf- contestó en el modo que solo ella sabía utilizar y observo como él se sonrojo un poco mientras la miraba fijamente- Sí, dime que se te ofrece- replico cortésmente al ver que él no decía nada mientras la seguía observando.

-mmmm, perdón no era mi intención ofenderte, pero es que te confundí con alguien más, para ser sincero cuando te vi entrar al servicio no pensé que fueras tú, te ves tan ….- parloteaba mientras desviaba la mirada revisando la pequeña oficina y se detuvo con la frase que iba a decir antes de meter la pata, y en tanto la compuso – "chica", te ves tan joven Lovegood, pensé que eras alguna becaria, o no sé una asistente- y se le quedo mirando fijamente, observando detenidamente ese aniñado rostro, sin gota de maquillaje, tan limpio y sin ninguna imperfección, de suave tez blanca un poco rosada y de apariencia tersa y suave acompañada de unas largas pestañas y grandes ojos azules, y ese hermoso rostro enmarcado con unos rubios cabellos ondulados.

Ella se sonrojo al sentirse observada por lo que corto el silencio que de pronto se había formado, indicándole que se sentara, mientras ella se giraba para dirigirse a su escritorio.

-Toma asiento por favor, y dime en que te puedo ayudar.

- Así perdón, -contestó él saliendo de su ensimismamiento- es qué insisto te pareces a alguien que vi hoy por la mañana, bien, si te decía, que buscó a Rolf- continúo y cambio de tema al notar que ella se estaba incomodando con su actitud - ¿No ha llegado?

-Sí, ya llego pero salió a la biblioteca a buscar una información que necesita para el reporte de una investigación, pero si quieres le mandó un mensaje para que venga y puedas hablar con él.

-claro, si me hicieras el favor- contestó Draco quien estaba curioseando por la pequeña oficina donde tenían posters con dibujos y figuras extrañas por demás curiosas mientras se dirigía al sillón que estaba frente al escritorio de Luna, y antes de sentarse tiró por accidente un pergamino que estaba sobre este, lo levantó y leyó el titulo que versaba algo así:

_"**Manadas de Anorak de cuerno arrugado en comunidades mágicas de Duendes y Trolls" **_

_**Autora e investigadora**: LUNA LOVEGOOD_

Y le llamo la atención que estaba firmada con una imagen compuesta por una pequeña luna, una estrella, una liebre y dos **LL** al final por lo que lo levantó y pregunto:

-Lovegood ¿qué estás haciendo?

En ese momento Luna buscaba algo y no le prestaba atención, pero cuando escucho como que le habían hecho una pregunta se detuvo y girándose a verlo le contesto

-Estoy buscando un pergamino para escribirle a Rolf

-No, me refiero a eso sino a esto- le respondió señalando el pergamino que traía en la mano.

-Ah eso, estaba llenando un reporte de esa investigación que realiza hace algunas semanas, ¿por qué?

-En serio, ¿tú la hiciste sola o alguien te acompaño?

-Sí, yo la hice sola, fue una continuación del proyecto con el que me gradúe en la academia, ¿por qué?

-Sabes Luna, ya no le escribas nada a Rolf, después yo lo busco, mira podemos hablar de otro tema, ven siéntate. – le llamo por su nombre de pila con mucha confianza y tomo asiento en el sillón que le había señalado ella anteriormente, y le hizo una seña llamándola para que ella tomara el sitio que le correspondía.

-Claro, - respondió ella dirigiéndose a su silla- ¿seguro que no quieres que le avise a Rolf que estas aquí?- pregunto ella mientras extrañada mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-No, en serio, solo lo buscaba para invitarlo a comer, pero quería hablar de otro tema muy importante contigo, vengo a hacerte una propuesta- y dicho esto comenzó a sacar los folders que llevaba en su portafolios.

Luna lo miró extrañada pero solo asintió y se quedo quieta y callada analizando los movimientos del rubio.

-Claro, como tú digas, dime de qué se trata.

-Perfecto, me agrada tu actitud, pues bien mira por ti misma- y le extendió uno de los folders que había sacado mientras el otro lo dejaba frente a él. –No sé si estás enterada que él Ministerio tiene planeado llevar a cabo un proyecto para trabajar en diferentes comunidades mágicas, - y le iba señalando lo que le estaba mencionando con lo que estaba impreso en los pergaminos.

Ella iba leyendo y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al apuesto joven que tenía enfrente.

-mmm y esto ¿qué tiene que ver con el pergamino que viste?

-A muy sencillo, yo soy el encargado de ese proyecto y como son dos áreas las que se piensan abarcar, resulta que tú entras en la segunda.- le respondió con mucha seguridad

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son esas dos áreas y en cuál se supone que entro yo?

-A pues yo voy por el lado de leyes mágicas y tú por el lado de comunicación e interacción con comunidades mágicas y todo lo relacionado con eso.

-¿Yo? – le cuestiono realmente sorprendida

-Sí, de hecho estuve realizando tú curriculum y creo que eres la indicada para ese proyecto. Tú línea de investigación es la que más se apega al proyecto, necesito que leas la información que te voy a proporcionar y te prepares porque en dos días nos presentamos ante el consejo.

-¿Pero cómo me preparo? ¿Qué material voy a presentar?- susurro ella muy angustiada, mejor dicho nerviosa. Cosa rara en ella, ya que generalmente era una persona muy segura y decidida.

-Lo que necesitas saber esta en las carpetas que te acabo de entregar y por lo demás no te preocupes Lovegood, está en tú cerebro, según tengo entendido eres sumamente inteligente así que no entiendo de que te preocupas.- Le respondió regresando a su típico tono de presunción y levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a salir.

-No es preocupación, solo que me gustaría ir más preparada, pero como dices Malfoy, todo lo que tengo que saber está en mi cerebro. Gracias

Y mientras se dirigía a la salida le iba contestando

-Y por qué me agradeces, Lovegood- le dijo cuando ya casi estaba en la puerta.

-Por darme la oportunidad

- Tú te la ganaste Lovegood, tú trabajo habla por sí solo, espero no equivocarme.-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro para que ella no escuchara y se le hizo ella no escucho lo último.- Entonces nos vemos en dos días, cualquier cosa sabes en donde encontrarme.- y se despidió de ella.

-De nuevo gracias, y no voy a decepcionar a nadie, Malfoy. Y si cualquier duda ya sé donde encontrarte. Por cierto saludas a Hermy y Theo de mi parte.

-Sí, claro, nos vemos Lovegood- respondió él de mala gana, pero que se creía esa rubia para traerlo de recadero, pensó al salir de ahí. Total algunas cosas nunca cambian.

_Pero que se cree, que voy a ser su mensajero cada que se le ocurra, pero que le pasa – _y se le vino a la mente un flashazo- "_pero si quieres le mandó un mensaje para que venga y puedas hablar con él" ups creo que no me debo de enojar ese saludo era solo por ser cordial con mis compañeros de oficina, que tonto si ella misma se ofreció a mandarle un mensaje a Rolf, sin saber que lo buscaba para hacerle la propuesta a él. Ni modo, menos mal que no dije nada, ok ok algunas actitudes aún me cuesta trabajo abandonarlas, jajaja- _y soltó una agradable carcajada como respuesta a la discusión mental que se estaba llevando a cabo en su cerebro, carcajada que provocó que algunas brujas que iban en el elevador con él lo miraran con ojos de "papacito". El sentirse observado de esa manera por las brujas solo provoco que su ego se incrementara y tomara su pose de galán, solo les sonrió y prosiguió con su debate personal.

_Uhhh mm con que Lunática es la nueva conquista de Potter, entonces es cierto que él y la Weasley ya no son nada, naaaa, no creo que Potter haya cambiado a mi prima por Lunática, digo hay que reconocerlo Ginevra es una mujer muy guapa, y la Lunática digo- _entonces se le vino la imagen de ella como la había visto esa mañana y mientras hacia el mmm entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios de manera sumamente sensual (que puedo decir solo imagínenselo jajaja) - _Lunática, mmm Lunática Lovegood, no está mal, arregladita se vería mejor, pero mmm como que la Weasley menor esta mejor es más exótica, pero si a Potter le gusta la variedad que se le va a hacer, por lo menos tiene buen gusto, jajaja. – _y se volvió a carcajear mientras salía del elevador, dejando a las brujas que no había llegado a su piso babeando por ese bombón de vainilla.

En ese mismo lapso Luna procesaba la información que acababa de recibir, cuando reacciono solo se le ocurrió escribirle a Hermione para decirle que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, por lo que rápidamente escribió en un pergamino una nota que en cuanto termino de redactar la envió.

-Hola jefa- grito al entrar a la oficina dirigiéndose a Hermione que estaba con Theodore Nott- creo que será mejor que vayas a hablar con tú amiga, creo que te necesita- le dijo burlonamente mientras se aproximaba a ella

-De que hablas Draco, cuál amiga- y en eso entro un pergamino volador que cayó en las manos de Hermione, lo abrió y leyó rápidamente:

**_Hermy:_**

**_Hola, un favor ¿podríamos ir a comer juntas?, si tu respuesta es sí, puedes pasar por mí, por favor, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo, no me siento muy bien, me urge hablar con alguien._**

**_LUNA_ **

-¿Pero qué le hiciste Malfoy?- le gritó hecha una furia, imaginando lo peor, - la carta es de ella, dice que quiere hablar urgentemente conmigo, te exijo que me digas que sucedió.- le ordenó en un tono sumamente molesta, por lo que Theo la intento tranquilizar.

-Tranquila Hermione, tal vez solo fue una coincidencia, a lo mejor Draco vio algo y solo te quiere hacer enojar, ¿cierto Draco?- interrogo a su amigo como tratando de convencerlo con la mirada que cambiara su actitud o iba a estallar una guerra en ese momento.

-Sí es cierto Theo tiene razón, solo vi algo interesante, no te enojes Hermy, es que cuando venía de regreso de hablar con Rolf, pude ver que Luna estaba escribiendo en un pergamino tu nombre, por eso hice el comentario, no te esponjes, o vas a parecer una gatita,- soltó con un tono sumamente sarcástico que provoco que la leona echara chispas.- a pero si eres una leona, ¿verdad? que son de la misma familia que los gatitos- y corrió hacia el sanitario para escapar de un hechizo que le lanzó Hermione por el coraje que le había provocado el cinismo de su subordinado.

-Draco Malfoy, me las vas a pagar cuando regreses sabes que no me gustan las bromas.

Y Theo la soltó pues esta pretendía alcanzar a Draco para continuar peleando.

-Tranquila Hermione – sabía que odiaba cuando le decían Hermy cuando estaba enojada.- sabes mejor vete a comer, y distráete ya después te vengas de él ¿ok?- y se dirigió al sanitario para hablar con Draco.

-auch, tienes razón Theo, solo le gusta hacerme enfadar, solo dile que no se va a quedar así, entendido. Te voy a tomar la palabra, regreso más tarde.- fue a tomar su bolso y salió de la oficina.

-sí Hermy, provecho.

Y entro al baño y soltó una tremenda carcajada, apoyándose en su rubio amigo.

-Jajaja, te pasas Draco, que buen espectáculo dan ustedes dos, ya me imagino cómo sería si hubiera funcionado lo de ustedes, jajajaja me encanta ver cuando se pelean.- y se doblaba de la risa mientras su amigo hacia lo mismo.

-Sí, ya me la imagino, pero que a poco no dicen que las reconciliaciones son mejor, haber como resulta la reconciliación de esta batalla.

-Ya vas a empezar otra vez, que no entendiste, no tuvieron suficiente.

-Sí, pero cuando la veo así de enojada como se me antoja contentarla, jajaja- y recordó el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo y una de sus tantas discusiones y por lo tanto su respectiva reconciliación,- además solo fueron tres meses,

-sí y de los cuales, dos se la pasaron peleando- le respondió el castaño.

-tienes razón, pero no importa, cuando regrese la voy a contentar. De mí te acuerdas.

-Si claro, como tú digas Draco, ah se me olvidaba tú eres el galán Draco Malfoy, solo esperemos que no te vaya a salir contraproducente y tu vayas a salir perdiendo.

-Yo, claro, ya sabes, y yo perdiendo ¿pero por qué?

-Nada más digo, - y lo abrazo sacándolo del baño- bueno ya basta de tanta charla mejor vamos a comer, ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón, hoy vamos a comer a un restaurante muggle tengo ganas de comida italiana ok,

-Entendido, cómo tu digas, el gran Draco Malfoy, que no le gustan las cosas muggles, si como no, si hasta móvil tienes ya ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, fue una de las ventajas de salir con Hermione, aprendí muchos de los lujos y comodidades que tienen los muggles, como la tecnología y por que no aprovecharla.

En lo que esos dos galanes se disponían a salir, una castaña llegaba por una pequeña rubia a su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Luna? – preguntó un poco angustiada, por la urgencia del recado que había recibido

- ¡Ah Hola Hermy! Pasa, deja voy por mi bolso- dijo muy alegre a su amiga

-Luna, que pasa pensé que algo te había sucedido, por la carta- y le mostró la nota que le había enviado hacía algún momento.

-Perdón, ¿te asuste? – le preguntó con toda la calma del mundo, lo que provoco que a su amiga casi le diera el patatús, primero Draco y ahora ella, pero que le pasaba a todo mundo ese día que solo la estaban haciendo enfadar.

- Si, Luna, si me asustaste, primero llega Draco asustándome al decirme que me necesitas y luego vengo y tu como si nada, solo me hacen pasar corajes.

-Cálmate Hermy, tranquila, si es algo importante pero es algo bueno, muy bueno, mejor te cuento durante la comida.

Esa actitud desconcertó a Hermy, que sucedió, acaso el mundo estaba de cabeza. Luna la tomó por el brazo al ver que ella no reaccionaba y la jalo a la salida, en lo que iban saliendo llego el compañero de Luna.

-Rolf, vino Malfoy a buscarte

- ¿Draco? Y eso ¿por qué?, te dijo que se le ofrecía

-Sí, fue algo raro llego muy serio preguntando por ti y después me dijo que solo te buscaba para invitarte a comer, no sé, mejor localízalo, parece ser que tenía algo importante que discutir contigo.- le dijo y mientras tanto Hermione reaccionaba y se soltaba de su amarre, dándose cuenta que de su preocupación no se había percatado de la ausencia de Rolf Scamander.

- Nosotras vamos a comer, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó cortésmente Luna

-Hola Hermione, no Luna gracias, yo voy a quedarme un rato más y después me voy a comer, provecho.

- Esta bien, te dejamos

-Ah, adiós Rolf, perdón, es que no sé que me paso. Un placer saludarte- y se sonrojo al ver al guapo muchacho que se despedía de ellas haciendo una reverencia.

Llegaron al restaurante, les dieron una mesa y tomaron su orden, en lo que esperaban Hermione comenzó a cuestionar a su amiga.

-Luna tengo muchas dudas, que te sucedió el día de hoy

-Desde donde quieres que te cuente, mira en la mañana como no podía dormir me levante muy temprano y después me encontré a Harry cuando llegue al ministerio y me acompaño a mi oficina mientras platicábamos- mientras decía eso los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal y tenía una tonta sonrisa dibujada en los labios, eso no pasó desapercibido para Hermione – después estaba llenado un reporte y como estaba muy distraída pesando en…. – y vio aparecer a un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro frente a ella, y otra vez se le dibujo una tonta sonrisa- pesando en…. Mi papá le tomé un sorbo a mi café pero no me fije y se derramo en mí ropa y tuve que ir al sanitario a limpiarme, después entró un mago que resulto ser Malfoy, que iba buscando a Rolf pero no sé que vio que se le olvido o cambio de tema lo de Rolf y terminó haciéndome una propuesta.

Hermy escuchaba atenta todo lo que su amiga le decía, tomando mucha atención en los gestos de su amiga, descubriendo como se sonrojaba cada que mencionaba a Harry, algo pasaba con ella y su moreno amigo.

-En serio, ¿viste a Harry?, que suerte la tuya, yo ya tengo como dos meses que no lo veo- y volvió a analizar la actitud de su amiga – dices que fue Draco y que cómo no estaba Rolf charló contigo.

-Sí, actúo muy raro, y me sorprendió lo que me dijo

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- le preguntó muy ansiosa, no lo podía creer, si estaba en lo cierto y tenía mucha suerte Draco había escogido a su amiga para su proyecto.

-¡ME HIZO UNA PROPUESTA DE TRABAJO!, me incluyo en un proyecto, puedes creerlo Hermy ¡MI PRIMER PROYECTO EN EL MINISTERIO!- respondió gritando de felicidad, mientras algunos comensales las miraban y les brindaban sinceras miradas de apoyo.

-Que, bien Lunita, te lo mereces- ella también estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, en realidad Draco si que había cambiado mucho, ella lo juzgo mal, estaba segura que su elección desde un principio fue Rolf Scamander solo por su reconocido apellido, realmente se sintió mal por su actitud hacía él, por lo que se comprometió a ofrecerle una disculpa a su subordinado.- pero deja decirte que me asustaste con tu mensaje.

-Lo siento Hermy, pero es que de la felicidad no supe cómo reaccionar y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue pedirte que me acompañaras a comer, bueno también te quería pedir que me acompañes a comprar algo de ropa nueva, creo que la voy a necesitar.

-Claro que si Lunita, le voy a hablar a Ginny, para que nos acompañe, ella tiene mejor gusto que yo- y notó como su amiga palidecía un poco ante la mención de la pelirroja y compuso la frase para ver como reaccioaba Luna.- No, creo que no se va a poder ahora que recuerdo ella está fuera de la ciudad, ni modo seremos solo nosotras dos- y otra vez su amiga volvió a tomar color. -Ni modo, así es cuando se es jugadora profesional de quiditch, pierdes cosas con tus amigas.

-Sí, tienes razón Hermy, pero sabes tal vez no la necesitemos, he escuchado que en las tiendas muggles hay asesores, ¿no? Igual y ellos nos ayudan

-Sí, tienes razón, de hecho yo acudí con ellas, tú solo dime cuando quieres que te acompañe y le habló a mi asesora.

-¿Se podrá hoy mismo?, porque mañana me gustaría prepararme para lo que tengo que saber por si me llegan a preguntar ante el consejo, -le respondió un poco sonrojada, como si lo que pidiera fuera un millón de oro o libras.- digo si no tienes inconveniente, sino puedes lo entiendo.

-Por supuesto Luna, hoy paso por ti y al salir del ministerio nos iremos de compras- obvio que no paso desapercibida la actitud de Luna al mencionar a Harry y Ginny, algo pasaba, y creía ya saber que era. Pero eso lo averiguaría durante la sesión de compras que harían ese día. Porque se le hizo muy raro que Luna tratara de evitar mencionar a Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah con que eso no se lo esperaban verdad, yo sí, era una sorpresa, pero no se enojen, solo es un truco, todo tiene sentido, Hermy va a tener otra pareja, a Draco ya lo tengo apartado.<strong> Y **quién lo diría Hermy y Luna de compras, que loco ¿no?**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, solo espero que me perdonen pero por fin aquí les dejo un capítulo más, se agradece su lectura y los tomatazos, criticas, recomendaciones y por supuesto que los adorados reviews. De todas formas gracias por leer. Hasta la proxima.**


	5. My Sweet Prince

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling__ yo solo los tomé prestados por un rato y me encargo de jugar un poco con ellos, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente, es para ver hasta donde podemos ampliar nuestra creatividad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>_

_**°*°;,,;°*°" My Sweet Prince "°*°;,,,;°*°**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>,,° 0 °,,<strong>_

_**La vida nos da sorpresas, sorpresas nos da la vida.**_

_**Nos enseña a descubrir por medio de pequeños golpes nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos que uno se resiste a admitir y por medio de esos pequeños golpes que te provocan un gran dolor, un dolor que en vez de atenuarse al descubrir que es lo que lo provoca: Sentimientos que finalmente logras admitir, te causan una herida mayor, pero siempre la misma vida te impulsa a mantener una pequeña pizca de esperanza, esperanza que te brindara una visión de cómo curar esas heridas y eliminar el dolor. **_

_**Y al final esas sorpresas te harán feliz pero manteniéndote siempre consciente de que te llevo a esa situación.**_

_**,,° 0 °,,**_

Después de aquella comida y charla rápida que tuvo con su amiga, el día transcurrió sumamente tranquilo ya que gracias a las palabras de Hermy había logrado calmar la repentina exaltación que le había provocado la noticia dada por Malfoy. Al llegar a su oficina se sentó y tomo de su escritorio el folder dejado por el rubio para dar una leída rápida a los documentos que esta contenía.

Después de media hora se acerco Rolf hacia ella con una taza de café y le hablo:

-tierra a Luna! ¡Tierra a Luna!

Y ella volteo un poco sonrojada reaccionando a las palabras de su compañero.

-Perdón Rolf, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste, estaba un poco entretenida con unos documentos.

-Claro, no sé porque no me sorprende, por lo menos es algo interesante?

-Si verdad, es común que me suceda esto,- y rápidamente cerro la carpeta antes de que Rolf pudiera ver algo- Sí es interesante. Por cierto Rolf, teníamos algunos pendientes que resolver ¿cierto?

Cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación y continúo su día laboral dejando el folder en su bolso para no distraerse más y así poder terminar con los pendientes que tenía hasta el día de la reunión con el consejo y Malfoy.

-Si Luna, tú dime si ya le seguimos.

-Claro, mmm seguimos en tu escritorio y espero que terminemos rápido que tengo que atender unas diligencias con Hermy así que Rolf te lo pido no dejes que me distraiga ni un segundo, ¿entendido?

-Claro Lunita, sabes yo estaba pensando lo mismo, recuerda que es viernes y tengo planes así que tenemos que terminar rápido.

Hasta ese momento le cayó el veinte a Luna en que día estaba, era viernes, por eso la junta sería en dos días, un lunes, claro como no pensó eso, siempre tendía a perder la noción del tiempo pero por suerte siempre había quien la hacía volver a la realidad.

-Gracias Rolf, por recordarme que día es hoy, créeme que si no me dices mañana hubiera venido a trabajar.

-Hay Luna, en serio ¿siempre has sido tan despistada?,- y cuando ella se disponía a responder el cumplió lo que ella le había pedido momentos antes.

-Yo…

- Ya se le preguntare a Hermy, así que ahora sí a trabajar, de acuerdo Lovegood

-De acuerdo Scamander.

En punto de las cinco de la tarde terminaron su trabajo, se despidió de Rolf quien realmente llevaba prisa y mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas le llego un pequeño sobre:

_**Luna: **_

_**Lunita hola, oye te quiero ofrecer una disculpa pero es que se me presento un inconveniente y no creo poder ir a donde habíamos quedado.**_

_**¿Podríamos ir mañana de compras?, si tu respuesta es sí, puedes pasar por mí, y te lo recompensare pasare todo el día juntas y así podremos charlar con más tiempo. Si no quieres lo entiendo, yo te estoy quedando mal, pero es que….**_

_**Mmm, no puedo decir más, espero tu respuesta.**_

_**Hermione**_

La rubia se sorprendió ya que su amiga no cancelaba sus compromisos sino era por algo realmente importante, además había algo que la inquietaba con lo de charlar, si ya lo habían hecho esa tarde, pero no le dio importancia a ese comentario y como ella estaba muy ansiosa solo se limito a responderle.

_**Hermy: **_

_**No te preocupes, te entiendo y si tienes razón ya mañana podremos estar con más calma y sin prisas, es sábado y así estaremos un poco más relajadas, y claro así charlamos todo lo que tú quieras.**_

_**Espero que puedas resolver ese inconveniente que se te presento sin dificultad. Hasta mañana Hermy, descansa porque mañana me quiero aprender lo que es ir de compras.**_

_**Luna**_

Envío la nota, y salió del ministerio, dirigiéndose a una calle comercial muggle que se encontraba cerca de su casa, paso frente a los almacenes y fue viendo los aparadores varios atuendos que llamaron su atención, paso por un pequeño restaurant de comida muggle y ordeno para llevar algo que le había hecho probar Harry con anterioridad y en realidad le gusto: hamburguesas con papas fritas y malteada de chocolate, realmente le gustaba la comida que él y Hermy le hacían probar.

Ya en su departamento al irse a dormir saco de su bolso nuevamente el folder para leer con más detenimiento lo que este contenía ya que en el Ministerio por la emoción cuando lo leyó solo lo hizo por encima por lo que no comprendió muy bien de que se trataba todo.

Comenzó a leer con detenimiento cada uno de los párrafos que contenía ese documento, y realmente se sentía feliz de haber sido escogida para tal proyecto, parecía que había sido escrito para ella, encajaba con todo lo que había soñado, nunca pensó sentir más dicha que cuando hizo la expedición para su tesis de los Anorak de cuernos arrugados.

Después de repente llego a su mente que tal vez, solo tal vez su dicha se completaría si aquel joven de cabello alborotado y ojos esmeraldas estuviera a su lado y de la nada comenzó a llorar, porque simplemente se puso a recordar lo sucedido en la mañana y después la charla con Hermy sobre Ginny, ella deseaba que fueran verdad los rumores que había escuchado acerca del rompimiento de esa pareja, ella más que nadie deseaba que fuera verdad.

_**Never thought you'd make me perspire. Never thought I'd do you the same.  
>Never thought I'd fill with desire. Never thought I'd feel so ashamed. <strong>_

No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a tener esos sentimientos hacia su amigo, o tal vez si, tal vez si tenía idea pero no sabía cuando se habían comenzado a intensificar, porque la verdad es que siempre lo había apreciado desde que lo conoció porque él no se avergonzaba de ella, como lo hacía Ginevra, por Merlín era tan complicado todo lo que sentía en su corazón,

_**Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away. So before I end my day, remember…  
>My sweet prince, you are the one, My sweet prince you are the one<strong>_

Recordó como la llevo a ella a la cena de navidad en lugar de llevar a otra, tal vez a Cho o a cualquier otra de su casa o su misma edad, como cuando él y Ron llevaron a Padma y Patil al baile de navidad. Recordó como la salvo de la mansión Malfoy, -

"_Sí ahí fue"_ – lo dijo en voz alta

_**Never thought I'd have to retire, never thought I'd have to abstain**_

Y admitió que ahí fue cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que sentía por Harry, lo que al principio era amistad y agradecimiento por dignarse a ser su amigo después de que este haya arriesgado su vida por ella, bueno tal vez no solo por ella,

"_Bueno tal vez no solo por mí, el arriesgo su vida por todos"_

_**Never thought all this could back fire , Close up the hole in my vain**_

pero es que siendo sinceros ella pensaba que cualquier otro la hubiese dejado abandonada ahí, y tomo conciencia que desde ahí ella lo dejo de ver como una amiga que mira a otro, además estaba en plena adolescencia era obvio que ese gesto la iba hacer caer perdidamente enamorada de un hombre como él, recordó muchos momentos, como cuando iban a ir al ministerio por la profecía, él la escucho cuando dijo en que se podían transportar, ignorando a su mejor amigo, también se vino a su mente esa batalla en el ministerio, todo lo sucedido y todo la llevaba a él, como había sido tonta al no haber admitido antes esos sentimientos, pero de todas formas de así haberlo hecho, que hubiera ganado con eso si desde ese entonces el salía con Ginevra,

"_si con Ginevra_"- ante sus ojos ya no era Ginny era Ginevra, la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de su amigo, de su amor imposible,-

" _! Trolles y banshees Luna¡ si alguien te escuchara en verdad te dirían que por algo te llamaban "la Lunática"-_ pero la diferencia ahora era que era una Lunática por amor.

"_¿Qué acaso ella no tenía derecho a sentirse así?- _le gritaba su alma desde el fondo de su corazón.

Ahora que había descubierto que era lo que sentía por Harry,

"¿Seré capaz de confesárselo a Hermy?"

_**Never thought I'd get any higher. Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**_

Ambas eran amigas de Ginny, y más Hermy puesto que había pasado con ella la mayor parte del tiempo desde que había entrado al colegio, pero no sabía cómo era actualmente su relación, desde que Hermione había terminado con Ron y estuvo saliendo por un tiempo con Malfoy, no sabía cómo se llevaba con la pelirroja.

_**Never thought all this could expire. Never thought you'd go break the chain**_

Sí con Malfoy, ella imaginaba que Hermy daba por sentado que nadie sabía de su romance con Malfoy, pero ella al ser tan observadora no pudo escapársele esa situación, su amiga era demasiado obvia, así como lo era cuando estaba enamorada de Ronald-

-cuando estaba dilucidando esas teorías reparo en algo- Tal vez Hermy también se había percatado de cómo reaccionaba ante la mención de Ginny o Harry,

"_por Merlín y Morgana como no me había dado cuenta de eso_,- Hermy era igual de observadora que ella y por la tarde cuando salieron a comer se delato sola.- _Creo que ya se a que se refería con charlar calmadamente, ni modo ese me gano por tener amigas como yo, ya no importa".-_ - pensó _la liebre, _ni modo ese era el precio de tener amigas como ella.

Total después de su autodescubrimiento por el amor que sentía hacia Harry en algún momento se lo tenía que revelar a su mejor amiga.

_**So before I end my day, remember my sweet prince: you are the one  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>No se por que la canción de Placebo My Sweet Prince me gusta tanto para este capitulo así que sería una recomendación que la escucharan mientras <strong>**leen este capitulo, uno le da distintos significados a las letras de las canciones así que espero lo disfruten. Y espero no aburrirlas con mi intento de reflexión al inicio del capitulo, pero siento que esta relacionada con el contenido del mismo.**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el trabajo te absorbe solo espero que me perdonen pero por fin aquí les dejo un capítulo más, se agradece su lectura y los tomatazos, criticas, recomendaciones y por supuesto que comentarios. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
